A House is Not a Home
by IBnerd14
Summary: When the trio returns to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year, they are met with surprising news. Can Harry survive the year to come?   Rated M for scenes yet to arrive. More chapters to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The mumbling of the students grew louder and angrier as Headmistress McGonegal's announcement sunk in: Because some wings of the castle were being rebuilt, the staff was having to improvise as far as classrooms and dormitories. This meant that Defence Against the Dark

Arts was held in the Divination Tower, Arithmancy was moved to the Dungeons, and, perhaps worst of all, the Slytherins were forced to live on the seventh floor with the Gryffindors.

The Slytherins' initial reaction was one of disbelief and shock; this had to be a joke. McGonegal had finally gone mad if she believed that the two rival houses could successfully carry a conversation, let alone live together.

The Gryffindors' reaction was no different. How could they be expected to share their personal sanctuary with the enemy? The mere thought was ludicrous.

McGonegal quieted the students, all gathered in the Great Hall for the Opening Feast, and continued. "While I understand your... discomfort with the situation, we must work with what we have for the time being. Next, I would like to announce that the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor shall be reassumed by Professor Snape."

This uproar was greater than the last. The no-longer-potions-master stood up, despite the angry accusations flying at him from the congregation. The look of disdain on his face slowly grew more sour as he sat back down, and McGonegal hushed the crowd once more.

"Finally, it is my pleasure to welcome a group of seventh year students who fought valiantly to protect our school in the Battle of Hogwarts, who have returned to complete their education so that they may go on to do great things, as I know that they will. Now, if the Head Students will lead back to their respective houses, _all_ students should get some rest before their first day of classes tomorrow. Good night.""

The students all stood up, and were about to exit when a realization struck Slytherin house: they had no idea to where they were going. They just stood for a moment, exchanging weary glances, watching their companions exit to their own quarters. Finally, one brave first-year girl stepped forward and tugged at the robe of a passing Gryffindor.

"Excuse me," she said, "Could you please show- hang on, you're Harry Potter!"

This loud exclamation drew the attention of the rest of the Slytherins to that spot, one student in particular-Draco Malfoy.

He had been forced to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete his seventh year, but not by his parents- by the Ministry of Magic. Once he completed the year, he would be sent off to St. Mungo's to complete the community service he'd been assigned because of his Death Eater status. And now, as if matters couldn't worsen, he was being forced to share a home for a year with those he hated most. He was glad, however, for the fact that he was a minor- had the war ended only about a month later, after Draco had turned 18, his punishment would have been much worse. He would have suffered the same as so many others, his parents included...

He shuddered at the thought and returned to reality, which was that Harry Potter was standing not ten feet from him, dressed in his school robes, leading that bold first-year to the Gryffindor house. He supposed he had no other choice but to follow with his peers, and so he went onward, up the Grand Staircase, to what he expected to be the most pain-staking year of his life.

As he led the group into his home, Harry couldn't help but wonder- _Why me? Why now? Why HIM?_ This was Harry's last year at Hogwarts. He, along with Ron, Hermione, and many others from his year, had asked McGonegall immediately after the war ended if they would be able to return, and she, of course, happily allowed it. He wanted to finish his education so that he could go on to become an Auror, which was his dream.

What wasn't part of his dream was spending the year with the Slytherins, especially Malfoy.

As he walked up the Grand Staircase, he thought back to when he and his enemy first met, in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occassions, before his first year had even started.

_In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes._

_"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"_

_"Yes," said Harry._

_"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking for wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."_

_Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley._

Little had he known that that pale boy would be his enemy in school, that he would eventually save his life, and later Harry would return the favor. Funny how things turn out, he thought.

By that point, they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"This portrait is the entrance to Gryffindor house. The password changes every week, so make sure you're up to date," he explained.

"Oh, Harry, my boy! Delightful to see you again!" The Fat Lady was as plump and jolly as ever. "But, alas, you know that I cannot let you in without the password."

"Troll bogies," he replied.

"Ah, brings back memories, doesn't it?" she said, smiling. She winked at him knowingly and opened up, and Harry escorted in his new roommates.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked into the common room he had considered a safe haven for so many years, he knew that that would soon change. The moment the Slytherins entered, they started murmuring amongst themselves, no doubt about how much they disapproved of their new lodging.

As usual, all of the luggage was already at the beds. However, the beds were now bunk beds, and they were labeled with the names of students so that there would be no fuss about who slept where. When Harry went to his usual bed by the door, he found the name 'Aiden Rackner' engraved in a plaque on the foot of the bunk above his own. He was about to let out a long groan, when it was interrupted by Neville's own moan of dismay: "Oh, god, I've got Malfoy!"

"Don't worry, Longbottom, I'm no happier about it then you are." Draco had come in at some point and was leaning against the doorway. He walked to his trunk, laying next to Neville's bed, opened it up, and pulled out a bag labeled _Zonko's Joke Shop_."But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to _get along_." Malfoy snickered and put on a mischievous smile. "Come to think of it, I'm quite looking forward to the year." He gave one last chuckle to himself, and left the room. Harry looked after him, but couldn't muster as much hatred as he expected. He glanced back at Neville. He had a terrified look on his face, and managed to mutter, "Why is it always me?"

"Can you believe it? All the Slytherins stayin' with us for the year! Bloody rubbish, if you ask me."Ron had expressed his feelings innumerable times throughout the first week of term. He had a rather tubby boy named Eric on the bunk above him, and hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep because of the snoring; he therefore felt the need to broadcast his dismay every fifteen minutes.

The trio was walking from Charms back to the Common Room to drop off their books- they had a free period, and they wanted to spend it visiting Hagrid. They had been busy with Potions homework all week, keeping a close eye on a brewing potion, per orders from Professor Slughorn. He hadn't yet told them exactly what it was, but that they would sincerely regret treating it carelessly, and after Seamus's had been spotted in the Common Room trying to crawl away, they'd been extra careful.

As they crossed the grounds, Hermione suddenly gasped and stopped in her tracks. They boys gave her a quizzical look, and she stated, "There's no point to this trip. Hagrid doesn't have a hut here anymore."

It took a moment for Harry to recollect, but he realized that Hermione was right- Bellatrix burned it to the ground during the Great Battle. Taking this into consideration, he realized that, thinking back, he hadn't recalled seeing Hagrid at the Opening Feast, or at any of the meals. Then again, he hadn't been paying specific attention.

He pointed this out, and the three of them exchanged puzzled looks, as none of them were sure of what to do at this point. Then Ron suggested, "I guess we could always just ask McGonagall?"

Since neither Harry nor Hermione had a better idea, they set off for the griffin statue they knew to lead the Headmistress's office, determined to unravel the mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

"And so, with the end of the Werewolf Massacre of 1783, began a new era in protection of... Mr. Malfoy? I say, Mr. Malfoy? Can you hear me? Oh, for Merlin's sake, would you mind waking him, Mr. Creevy?"

At Professor Binns's command, Collin jabbed Draco with his quill, and he awoke with a start. At first all was blurry, but as he saw the dates on the board, he realized he had fallen asleep during yet another History of Magic lesson.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin. I hope that next time you'll-"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and of the monotone lecture. Malfoy, along with the rest of the students, gratefully hurried out of the classroom.

As he walked to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures, he wished that he had Crabbe and Goyle at his side. Since Crabbe had decided not to return, as he wasn't forced to, and Goyle had perished during the war, Draco felt alone this year. He had a hard time making friends, seeing as everyone already had their groups. He had even tried talking to some of the students in lesser years, but his reputation preceded him, and most people just avoided him.

He wondered if this was how Potter felt at times, and realized that ihe/i was actually the cause of it. He felt... _guilty_. It was a strange feeling, and it brought him back to that night on the Astronomy Tower.

_"Well then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," Dumbledore said softly._

_ There was silence. Draco Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore, who, incredibly, smiled._

_ "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."_

_ "I haven't got any options!" said Malfoy, and he was suddenly white as Dumbledore. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"_

He still hated himself for even taking the assignment, let alone cornering Dumbledore into that position. He hated that he had been sucked into being a Death Eater by his parents. But most of all, he hated that he had caused so much pain and destruction.

He approached the rest of his class, and Professor Grubbly-Plank led them to what was bound to be an injury waiting to happen.

As they approached the entrance to Professor McGonagall's office, Harry realized that he didn't know the new password. Just then, however, The statue rose to reveal the staircase leading to the room that Harry knew all too well. They were about to go up when McGonagall came down.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you three. Is there something you need?"

She seemed a bit flustered.

"Yes, actually," Hermione answered. "We were wondering that, since Hagrid's house was destroyed, if you knew where we could find him?"

The Headmistress's face grew somber. "Ah, well, I was actually on my way now to see him. He's been staying in the forest with that half-brother of his, but I am concerned for his safety, even with a giant. If you'd like, you are welcome to join me."

"But Professor," Ron interjected, "You of all people should know that we're not allowed in the forest-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, but I must correct you. _Underage _wizards are not allowed off grounds, and, if I'm correct," she said, smiling a bit now, "You all have turned 17?"

The three students smiled at each other, then at their professor.

"Good. Now then, shall we go?" She briskly started off toward the forest, and the three of them followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oi, 'Arry! Good ter see ya!"

As they approached him, Hagrid got up off of a tree stump, which _had_ to be located as deep in the forest as he could find. He moved toward them, and they saw that his beard was full of leaves and twigs, and his clothes were even dirtier than they had been with the blast-ended skrewts.

He immediately swept Harry up in a tight hug, and asked, "You're not gonna die on me this time, are ya?"

Harry laughed as best he could while his lungs were being crushed, and managed to squeeze out, "I just might if you keep suffocating me!"

Hagrid chuckled and put him down. He went to hug McGonagall, who quickly said, "That's alright, Rubeus. I believe you when you say that you're happy to see me."

Hagrid sheepishly smiled at her, and asked, "So! What're y'all doin out here?"

The Headmistress began, "Well, Mr. Hagrid, I have a few matters to discuss with you. As for these three," she added, smiling, "they just came to visit a friend."

Hagrid smiled at each of them, and she continued.

"Firstly, I wanted to discuss your living conditions. Being that your home here was destroyed, I have a proposal for you: if you like, you are welcome to-"

"ER MY NEE!"

The ground shook as McGonagall was interupted by the monsterous exclamation, and Grawp suddenly appeared behind them. Hermione braced herself for the lift, and Grawp picked her up in his fist.

"Hello, Grawp," she said; she was hesitant, but still smiling, as if trying to get close to a dog that is known to bite.

Ron watched with a discontented look on his face, and muttered to himself, "She'll let the giant hold her in his fist, but she won't even let me-"

"RONALD!" Hermione squealed, and blushed. "Grawp happens to be a _proper_ gentleman, unlike some others."

At this, Grawp smiled even wider, and removed something from his loincloth. He held up the bicycle handles and rung the bell, still grinning. Hermione couldn't help but smile, more sincerely this time, and said, "I miss you too."

Grawp lowered her to the ground, and she stepped out of his hand, but laid her own on his thumb to keep him satisfied.

Professor McGonagall looked upon this with shock and fear, but figured that, if he could say her name and lift her as gently as he did, he wouldn't hurt her. This reassured her, so she turned back to Hagrid, and continued.

"As I was saying, you are welcome to stay, should you choose, in the Shreiking Shack. It is now safe, and I will help to renovate it to make it a bit more inhabitable. It is also close to the school, which brings me to my next offer. It would be an honor to the school if you resumed your post as professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Although your methods may be a bit... Unorthodox, the students have taken to you. I feel that Ms. Grubbly-Plank us beginning to tire of the position, in any case."

Hagrid grinned widely and went to hug the headmistress, but she quickly reminded him, "I believe you, Rubeus." He checked himself, and said, still grinning, "Oh, wow, professor, you don' know how much that means t'me! I'd love ta live in the shack, and bein' the teacher again would be dandy! Ya hear that, kids! Ol' Hagrid's comin back ta teach!"

Although the trio smiled at him, for they were indeed happy, they couldn't stifle the feeling that they would see their fair share of the hospital wing before the end of the year.

Draco trudged back to the castle, nursing his numb arm. Why that idiot professor thought bringing a baby manticore to class was a good idea was beyond him, and of course _he_ would be the one student to get stung. She was almost worse than that oaf half-giant. Still, he had to take the class because he may have to face this sort of thing at St. Mungo's.

He was on his way to make a quick stop in the Hospital Wing before Herbology, but as he passed the Greenhouses, Professor Sprout called to him.

"Malfoy! Come, come, no time for doddling today! Lots to do!"

He was about to protest, but the stern look on her face said, _I dare you to argue with me_, so he gave a huff and made his way toward her.

He entered the Greenhouse, joined the rest of Slytherin, and another pang of loneliness went through him as he tried to find someone next to whom to stand, and found that he didn't know a single student. He just took a place at the end of the line as Professor Sprout began her lecture.

"Now, before I start, I have someone helping me with today's lesson. Mr. Longbottom, will you please join me?"

Out of the side-attachment of the Greenhouse, Neville walked out, ears red. Draco scoffed at the sight, and Professor Sprout shot him a look. Draco only rolled his eyes, as that was all he could do, and tried to endure juicing cacti one-handedly for the hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was in the Common Room, trying to concentrate on quietly writing his paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts- as much as he had done for the war, Snape had not lightened up as a person nor as a teacher- when Ron came dashing down the stairs.

"Harry! Harry, come quick! Malfoy's charmed Neville's bunk!"

This was the seventh time since term started, and it was only the second week in October. Harry rushed to the dormitory, and found Neville. He had decided to sleep in, seeing as it was Saturday, and was now paying the price.

Neville was still lying in bed, but only because his sheets were trapping him there, and he was struggling to break free. Harry approached, and Neville's look of desparity turned to relief.

"Oh, hiya Harry. Love to talk, but I'm in a bit of a bind."

"I can see that," replied Harry, and he pulled out his wand. "Stop squirming so much," Harry commanded, "I don't want to hit you instead." Neville obeyed. Harry pointed his wand at the sheets and said, "_Diffindo_!"

A large split in the sheets appeared with a loud ripping sound, and Neville pulled his restraints off of him. "Thanks Harry, I owe you one."

"Neville," Harry started, "you reformed Dumbledore's Army, snuck us into the castle, were chosen by the Sword of Gryfindor, and single-handedly destroyed Voldemort's last horcrux." Harry looked Neville square in the eye. "You don't _owe_ me anything."

Neville's ears burned red, and he sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, but that was nothing."

"Nothing?" asked Ron incredulously. "If it weren't for you, we couldn't have gotten back into the castle, and Merlin knows what could have happened next!"

Neville's ears grew even redder, if that was possible. "Really, guys. You would've done the same."

Harry smiled, and Ron asked, "Will Malfoy _ever_ get his fill?" He mended the sheets with a flick of his wand and a quick _'Reparo'_. Neville set about getting dressed, and the three of them went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As he sat eating his waffle, Draco surveyed the Great Hall. He knew very few of the students, and once again wished for his old friends back. He wished that he hadn't been so selfish. He wished that he would've at least tried to save Goyle in the Room of Requirement. He just wished he weren't so alone.

Just then, a group of three entered the hall. He turned to identify them, and immediately wished he hadn't. His three least favorite people, in one clan, and he even had to live with them. He was pleased, however, to see Longbottom with mussed hair and out of breath, and assumed that he had received the gift Draco had left him.

As they passed, Draco called out, "Oi, Longbottom! Sleep well?" He snickered as the Gryfindor's ears reddened. The Weasley boy glared at him and replied, "Shove off, Malfoy." They sat at the Gryfindor table with the rest of that lot, so he turned his attention back to his waffle. Or rather, where his waffle should have been.

At first he was confused, until he looked to his right to see a girl quickly chewing, and she gasped with a start and began choking. She grabbed her goblet and took a few large gulps of water, and slammed it back down on the table with a long exhale.

"Well," she started, blushing a bit, "I guess that's what I get for being a thief." She giggled a bit, and Draco stared at her with the same confused look of disdain. She cleared her throat nervously and said, "Alright, then. Let's start over."

She seemed hopeful, and Draco could tell, but he kept his act up as she continued. "I'm Florence. I'm a seventh year."

As Draco narrowed his eyes, Florence saw that this was going nowhere. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and said, "Well, I best be getting to Arithmancy," and got up and quickly scurried out of the hall.

Draco turned back to his breakfast and ate pensively.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Author's note: Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long! School's started, and __I've started another fic with my friend, shackledinsilver, so I have to divide __up my time nowadays. As always, read and review so I know how to improve things __for you guys!)_

Chapter 6

"Mr. Potter, a word?"

Harry was coming back from a study session in the library when he heard the headmistress's call. He turned toward the voice, and Professor McGonagall was walking toward him.

"Something wrong, Professor?" he inquired.

"Oh, no, no. It's just that visits to Hogsmeade are starting- the first is this coming Sunday- and I'm planning to visit Professor Hagrid in his new home."

Hagrid had moved in two days after McGonagall suggested it, and he had asked Harry to help clean up a bit. It was worse than when they had all cleaned 12 Grimmauld Place- all except the one room in which the encounter with Peter Pettigrew had occurred. Harry remembered the night well: he thought of Sirius, and wanted more than anything to have him back, even in the state he was in that night. He tought of Lupin, and the horrible burden that cost him his job. He thought of Pettigrew, and how he never was actually found, and Harry wondered what had happened to him. He tossed the thought aside, however, as McGonagall continued.

"Most of the staff is attending, as a sort of house-warming, or rather, a shack-warming party, and I was curious as to whether or not you-"

"If Ron, Hermione and I would like to come?" Harry finished.

"Correct. I think he'd enjoy seeing you three outside of class."

Harry smiled and said, "I think it's a brilliant idea, Professor!"

"Excellent," she replied. Harry could tell that she was a bit relieved. "I'll contact you within the week with the exact time."

"Sounds great," Harry said, "See you then!"

McGonagall smiled and turned around as she headed back to her classroom. Harry looked after her and thought of the year so far. Considering how she'd been thrown into the position, Headmistress McGonagall was fulfilling her title quite nicely. She was strict and authoritative, yet was able to connect with the students. She ran every aspect of the school and still found time to teach her Transfiguration classes. Harry wondered how she did it all, and realized that it was she who had reccomended the Time Turner to Hermione- of course she had one for herself.

By the time he'd reached this conclusion, he stood outside the Potions room.

As much as his brain advised against it, he opened the door and stepped inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"The door, get to the door!" screamed Malfoy in Harry's ear, and Harry sped up, through the billowing black smoke, unable to breathe; and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air... Harry swerved again as the fiery serpent lunged at him; he soared upward and straight for the place where, he prayed, the door stood open; Malfoy was screaming and holding Harry so tightly it hurt. Then, through the smoke, Harry saw a rectangular patch on the wall and steered the broom at it, and moments later clean air filled his lungs and they collided with the wall in the corridor beyond._

_Malfoy fell off the broom and lay facedown, gasping, coughing, retching. _

_"C-Crabbe," he choked as soon as he could speak. "C-Crabbe..."_

_"He's dead," said Ron harshly._

_"He's _dead_," said Ron harshly._

_"_Dead_," said Ron harshly._

_"Dead. Dead. _Dead_."_

Drake awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. He sat himself up and looked at the time. _3 bloody 30_, he thought.

This dream had been worse than the previous ones. This had been clearer, more detailed, more gruesome. He clambered to the ladder and climbed down from his bed to the floor, careful not to wake Longbottom. He took off his pyjama shirt, damp with perspiration, and went down to the common room to breathe.

The fact that he had to go down to the common room, rather than climbing stairs up to it as in his own dormitory, bothered him. Not because it was farther or more effort, but because it was mid-November and he was damn tired of being completely lost in a school he'd attended for six years.

He reached the couch in front of the fireplace and laid out on it. He closed his eyes for a moment when he became suddenly aware of another presence. He quickly stood up and raised his fists, ready to fight, and saw that it was only Potter.

He had the same look of surprised readiness on his face, but lowered his wand once he saw it was Draco. After watching the wand go back to Harry's side, the first thing Draco noticed was that Harry, too, was shirtless.

"Come to try and seduce me, Potter?" sneered Draco.

"Not in the least," came the reply, "I've always slept like this. I just thought there was a terrible threat down here, but it's only you."

The look on Malfoy's face darkened. "Wanna say that again without your wand?"

Harry curtly smiled and replied, "I would, but I'm afraid you'll give me your _wand_ instead."

It took all the willpower Draco possessed to restrain himself from knocking out Potter's teeth; if he got into any kind of trouble, he'd be expelled for sure, and who knew what would happen. He put on an extremely fake smile and responded,

"_Ha_. Good one, _Harry_."

Draco never used his first name, so this caught Harry off-guard, even if the Slytherin was being sarcastic. Draco sensed this, and his smile obtained its original sting. "Sleep tight, Potter."

With that, Draco strutted back upstairs, intentionally bumping into Harry on his way. Upon doing so, Draco couldn't help but take note of how firm the boy's chest muscles were, but then thought, _After being hit with so many insults, you must build some kind of muscle_, and smirked to himself as he climbed the stairs.

Harry, however, couldn't help but notice the same thing in Draco, but then dismissed it. _He must have some kind of walls after keeping everyone out for so long_. He found it rather funny, and chuckled to himself as he walked up the stairs himself.

He got back into his bed, and despite Blaze's snoring and Ron's tossing and turning (no doubt because of the dancing spiders), he seamlessly nodded off to sleep with one last, _I wonder if he'd open up ever to anyone... Like me?_


End file.
